Hari Santai Valentine
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Hari Valentine adalah hari bersantai. Tapi tidak untuk Uchiha Naruto, suami dari bungsu Uchiha. #FluffySNGarden #ValentineDay #SasuNaruFanfiction


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke x Naruto

Warning : BL, Fluff- ka mo na.. o(-(

Summary : Hari Valentine adalah hari bersantai. Tapi tidak untuk Uchiha Naruto, suami dari bungsu Uchiha.

#FluffySNGarden #ValentineDay #SasuNaruFanfiction

.

Hari Valentine adalah hari bersantai.

Menikmati kopi hitam panas, menyamankan diri di sofa empuk berwarna krem, dan membuka lembaran baru buku tebal berjudul '1984'. Suasana tenang dengan angin sepoi mendayu tentu menambah kenyamanan si bungsu Uchiha.

Membalik halaman di mana sang protagonis ragu akan pekerjaannya, ia pun meraih gelas kopi dan menyerutup pelan. Desah nikmat akan kafein tinggi terlepas dari bibirnya. Kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam kata demi kata, sembari menaruh gelas kembali di kirinya.

Satu, dua menit terlewat dan ia mengelus cincin emas di jari manis tanpa sadar. Membalik kisah seru perdebatan di dalam buku, Uchiha Sasuke sangat menikmati hari santainya.

Tapi kata 'santai' dan 'suami'nya bukanlah kombinasi yang sejalan baik.

"Sasuke!"

Tubuh tak bisa dibilang ringan itu menubruk tubuhnya yang selonjoran di sofa. Mengabaikan denyut nyeri di perutnya, Sasuke tetap melanjutkan bacaannya. "Hn."

"Apa yang kau baca?" Rambut pirang bergerak menengok ke arah cover, "Buku ini lagi? Kau sudah membacanya lima kali!" Suara suaminya terdengar nyaring. Dipastikan raut wajah tak percaya terlihat di muka suaminya.

"Aku tak akan bosan membaca kisah yang begitu nyata dan mengerikan seperti ini, Naruto," ujarnya sambil membalik halaman lagi, melirik rambut pirang bergerak konstan. Gerakan maju mundur seraya menggesekkan badannya ke badan Sasuke. Membuat gelenyar aneh mulai terasa di selangkangan.

"Hentikan atau kulakukan hal yang sama seperti semalam, Naruto," ancam Sasuke. Tak mengindahkan ancaman suaminya, Naruto semakin mempercepat dan desahan kecil dari bibir suaminya terdengar.

"Usuratonkachi!" Buku tebal terlempar sembarang, membalikkan tubuh nakal di atas tubuhnya, dan mengunci gerakan pria pirang di bawahnya. Naruto terkikik pelan dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher suaminya.

"Nah, kau tak akan mengabaikanku kalau dengan posisi ini," kekehnya sambil mencium bibir Sasuke.

Menyeringai, Sasuke mengambil kembali bukunya dan menyamankan badannya di atas Naruto. Melanjutkan kisah fiksi yang tertinggal.

Mendengus kesal, Naruto pun memainkan rambut hitam suaminya. Jika suaminya itu tenggelam dalam bukunya, maka butuh waktu lama untuk mengambil perhatiannya. Setidaknya sekarang Sasuke masih mengelus pahanya ataupun mencubit pantatnya gemas.

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa rasanya punya bayi ya?"

Bacaan Sasuke terhenti. Menatap Naruto yang masih memelintir rambut hitamnya. "Kau mau punya bayi?"

Mata biru langit itu bergerak tak tentu arah. "Aku melihat Hinata yang berbadan dua kemarin. Wajahnya terlihat berseri saat Kiba mengelus perutnya penuh sayang," Naruto menghela nafas, "Apakah ibu hamil terlihat berkilau seperti itu ya?"

Sasuke terhenyak. Di pernikahannya yang hampir menginjak dua tahun, Naruto tak pernah membahas masalah bayi. Memang, kesepakatan menunda momongan adalah permintaan Naruto sendiri. 'Ingin menambah waktu romantis berdua' alasannya saat itu. Yang Sasuke curigai alasan sebenarnya karena Naruto tidak ingin menyusahkan Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingin memiliki bayi, Naruto?" Sasuke mengulang.

"...aku pikir, aku bisa menahannya. Tapi tidak bisa," cicit Naruto. Mengelus perutnya, Naruto menganguk pelan, "Aku ingin bayi."

Dalam sekejap, Sasuke mencium Naruto. Mengulum bibir plum, menjilat lidah, dan mencecap lembut. Tangan Naruto bergerak meraba punggung kokohnya. Mendengungkan geraman, merubah posisi wajahnya, dan menarik rambut hitamnya sedikit keras.

Ini adalah hadiah Valentine terbaik bagi Sasuke. Keluarga kecil bahagia.

Dirinya, sang bayi, dan Naruto. Suaminya, calon 'ibu' dari anaknya,

 _-dan Omega miliknya_.

.

A/N :

Novel '1984' karya George Orwell. Novel yang blm selesai dibaca... tapi harus diselesein karena cikal bakal Psycho Pass hshshshs

(Kapan ya bisa buat AU!psychopass /cry

Ah ya, Wattpad saya kagamiyoneko

Jika ada yg berminat berkunjung, saya persilahkan. :D


End file.
